urania_rpfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Narhyam et le clan Virvelvind, les exceptions culturelles de Rhuty.
De part l'originalité du clan Virvelvind et son importance actuelle dans l'histoire contemporaine Rhutienne, il est très important d’apporter à ce point son propre article. Qu'est-ce qui fait de Narhyam et de la tribus de Virvelvind, situé au Nord de Rhuty, au niveau de la mâchoire de glace de l'ouest, un clan qui porte en ce moment un tel éclat dans la terre Divisée? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si différent du clan Amok qui a connu lui aussi sa propre heure de gloire? Comment un clan de l’extrême Nord arrive t-il à prospérer malgré les faibles avantages géographiques que l'on pourrait faire remarquer au premiers abords? Voici quelque chose qui devrait, du moins, en partie, répondre à certaines de vos questions. Le passage maritime par Narhyam et histoire d'un paradis fiscal Narhyam, chatellerie de l'antique clan Virvelvind. Reliée ,grâce à l'ardeur Rhutienne, à un grand réseau de routes maritimes et routière, elle s'en trouve bien avantagée. Le commerce des fourrures ainsi que le passage au Nord par la mer du Silence en font depuis quelques centaines d'années, un passage presque obligé pour quelques grandes compagnies marchandes ne voulant pas perdre des milliers de kilomètre de carburant afin de contourner le continent Septentrional ou faire un tour relatif de la Terre. Point de passage presque obligé de ces courageux conquérants de L'arctique, Narhyam connue une croissance sans précédents, notamment grâce au commerce des fourrures et matière de luxes dont des ivoirs, des os et des essences qui, en plus de se retrouver à des coûts plus bas que si on les achèterai au Sud du pays, avaient une qualité authentique certifiée. Les échanges se firent et peu à peu, par action de gravité, les échanges se firent plus divers et plus intenses à Narhyam. Les chamans de la couronne eurent tôt fait d'apporter à la ville un microclimat bien plus accueillant que le reste du très grand Nord Rhutien, même si, là encore, on ne peut rien faire contre l'arrivée des glaces en hiver. Le microclimat ainsi que l'afflux de marchands attira par là des mages, des intellectuels et des marchands désireux de se retirer dans un paradis fiscal florissant. La ville, se retrouvant transf ormée en melting-pot très rapidement, fut agrandit à la mode de Hease, quelques architectes ayant décidés de s'installer dans cette ville aux milles promesses. De la pierre grise et noire remplaça le bois et la chaux, et des bâtiments hauts, à la mode gothique virent le jour. Les habitants s'inspirèrent là aussi de Hease pour s'habiller, profitant du commerce des fourrures et de la créations de plusieurs entreprises capable de faire de ces tissus et ivoires de véritables articles de luxe rares et reconnus comme des habits de fourrure ou des sculpture exotiques de bon goûts pour certains. L'échange des cultures ce fit relativement bien, la culture guerrière et marchande de Rhuty inspira de nombreux pécheurs à vouloir répandre leurs foi. De nombreuses plaisanteries apparurent su le fait que dans la rue, on pouvait soulager aussi facilement le corps que l'esprit en voyant trainer des religieux en aussi grand nombre que des prostituées. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des prostituées, en nombre. Narhyam était une terre où beaucoup de gens différents passaient, une opportunité pour des criminels et d'autre malfrat pour implanter leurs activités dans cette ville tellement prometteuse Des fortunes se firent et se défirent tout aussi aussi rapidement, et l'insécurité, dans cette ville dirigée par les flux de commerce et d'argent, prit un pic magistral dans les bas quartiers, aussi sales et désespérants que les beaux quartiers étaient reluisant d'opportunités. Les pauvres restaient pauvres, les riches le restaient et les étrangers apportaient de l'argent à l'engrenage économique Narhyamite. Ce ne fut toutefois pas encore l'âge d'or de la ville, le véritable âge d'or allait commencer un peu après. Car le rayonnement de Narhyam était soudain et fort, mais était condamné à ne pas durer si il ne pouvait trouver une utilité nationale réelle. Pâlesang Moderne pour Rhuty, riche, et pleines de gens capables de crever pour une once d'espoir. Voilà ce que trouva certain adeptes de l'église du sang alors qu'ils arrivèrent à quai, à Narhyam. Le temps était toujours aussi moche, le ciel avait beau être dégagé, le jour était rare et la ville était presque constamment plongé dans un état crépusculaire ou nocturne. Les vieux anciens parlaient d'un esprit très spécial qui arrivait au terme des batailles les plus glorieuses, les plus sanglante. Ils l’appelaient " Le Rutilant", et il s'avéra que ce Rutilant était le même que ceux que les adeptes du culte du sang appelait l'Aspect du Sang, ou le Cauchemar Sanglant, ou L'Homme en Rouge. Exactement le même. Les conversions se firent rapidement, s'adaptant à la différence culturelle de Rhuty, s'adaptant aux lieux de cultes qui furent remis, et en moins de cent ans, la ville fut entièrement convertie. Cela ne tarit pas le flux de marchands, certes, il voyaient là une culture considérée comme violente et barbare, mais la sécurité renforcée ainsi que l'attiude plus "civilisée" des sauvages allait avec une amélioration légère de la compréhension et de l'entente des marchands en premier lieux. Le souverain du clan Virvelvind, déjà un vampire, se convertit en public à la Cathédrale de Narhyam. Et tout le territoire devint officiellement croyant envers le sang, changeant ses lois et adaptant ses traditions à la foi, adaptant la foi aux tradition, donnant une variation atypique de la foi. Et ainsi, la protégeant légèrement des prescription de la plupart des détracteurs à l'Eglise du Sang. De nouvelles lois seraient écrites et un autre panthéon, incluant l'Aspect du Sang comme un des dieux souverains fut instauré. Le sang prit alors, en plus de la guerre, une toute nouvelle signification pour Narhyam. Le sang devenait un moyen économique, un instrument d'échange et d'entreprise, un instrument de consommation et de foi. Les intellectuels étaient attirés et s'agitaient à l'idée de la grande et terrible énigme de la quête de Pâlesang, qu'est-ce que le Pâlesang? Y avait-il une façon de le fabriquer, de l'approcher? Était-ce métaphorique ou matériel? Ils formèrent un institut qui sert aussi d'école "Le collège du sang" Ils testèrent avec un succès très relatif quand à la découverte du Pâlesang, mais de toutes nouvelles applications au sang, entre autre, en tant que matériel de construction sous forme d'hémacite, remplaçant avant l'heure le plastique, ou comme médicament, et décoction furent ajoutés. Mais ils ne vénérèrent pas le sang en lui même. Eux cherchaient à s'approcher par l'esprit de leur Panthéon local. Version altérée et inhumaine du culte de Rhuty. Ils voulaient devenir les égaux de leurs dieu, de s'élever et leurs parler par l'esprit. Et beaucoup ne purent pas voir la lumière du jour, leurs yeux s'ouvrant et les transportant dans un monde de folie, leurs yeux se fermant et les condamnant à ne plus jamais trouver la lumière du jour. Ils donnèrent naissance, par les réminiscence de leur esprit torturés, à des reliques rares appelés "Savoir Cauchemardesque", ce qu'ils comprirent devenant tellement fort qu'il fut littéralement gravé dans leur crâne, et fut accessible, du moins, en partis, au commun des mortels. D'autre encore, firent pousser des yeux dans leur cerveau et se transformèrent en monstres ou furent transportés dans d'autre monde de cauchemars, où ils espéraient atteindre l'immortalité. Une seule personne put réussir une ascension et on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle ou de ses travaux ensuite. La prise plus forte de ce nouveau panthéon apparut lors d'une immaculée conception. Le sang, la femme choisie par leurs dieux, une prostituée qui aurait apparemment un sang spécial, donna naissance à une quantité de sang sans précédent, et du sang qui rampaient, fort de sa vie propre, libéré de l'emprise charnelle de l'os et de la chair, l'enfant dégoûta sa mère qui se suicida presque immédiatement après, prise de désespoir, mais il fut prit par l'Eglise locale. Pour eux, c'était un saint, une chose au caractère divin et issu d'une insémination vierge. Ils le prirent dans une fiole et le cachèrent au monde, élevant cet être de sang et le vénérant. Les gens ne voulaient pas qu'étudier leurs dieux, ils voulaient entrer en communion avec eux, croire en un avenir meilleur par le sang et prier, prier pour un au delà qui les sauve des obligations d'Urania, de la terre de labeur qu'est Rhuty. Le sang, censé les revigorer, fit un travail pervers au fur et à mesure des consommations et des cérémonies de communions. Ils souffraient de haut le coeur et se changeaient parfois en bête assoiffé de ce même sang. Au lieux de les élever, il les renvoya à la nature et à leurs besoin primaires, leur fit pousser des crocs, des poils et des cornes, il renvoya leur fois et leur espoir d'élévation au caniveau. Mais les gens continuèrent de croire, de croire que cela pouvait être un simple châtiment pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de vrais croyants. Le problème, contenu au départ, se révèlera être une véritable catastrophe pour la sécurité publique. Néanmoins, le sang, entré aux coeurs des vies, ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus couler. Les gens voulaient accéder à l'élévation et aux miracles, même si ils devaient payer un prix. La folie ou devenir une bête était une maigre contrepartie. Par l'esprit ou par la communion, les portes des cieux semblaient fermés pour de bon. Arrivèrent les chasseurs. Les bêtes "Après cela, je regardai pendant mes visions nocturnes, et voici, il y avait un quatrième animal, terrible, épouvantable et extraordinairement fort; il avait de grandes dents de fer, il mangeait, brisait, et il foulait aux pieds ce qui restait; il était différent de tous les animaux précédents, et il avait dix cornes." Daniel 7:7 Les bêtes. Ce qui arrive aux homme quand ils ne peuvent plus se passer du Riche-sang et qu'ils prennent, par ivresse ou par ferveur religieuse, de trop grandes quantités de sang raffiné et purifié. Enfin, c'est la théorie généralement admise. Pour les instruits il ne s'agirait pas des quantité nécessaire à une guérison qui serait en cause, mais bien plus élevée, il s'agit là d'une intoxication critique au sang raffiné provoqué par des années de consommation. Ce sang de nature inconnu, mais qui en rien n'a quelque chose d'humain les fait rapidement muter. D'abord légèrement déformés et affolés par la transformation, devenir totalement fou n'est pas difficile avant la fin de celle-ci. Les bêtes sont toutes d'apparences très diverses et grossières, mais garde des contacts ténues avec qui ils étaient autrefois et peuvent être reconnaissable entre autre, par ce qui les rapproche plutôt que ce qui les différencie. * Elles sont toutes terriblement violentes et assoiffées de sang. * On ne raisonne pas une bête après qu'elle soit transformée, une bête est une bête. * Elles ne connaissent pas la pitié ou les remords même si elles peuvent devenir conscientes de leurs actes. * Elles sont plus rapide et plus forte que plusieurs hommes normalement constitués et les plus puissantes présentent une force titanesque. * Elles se régénèrent facilement et il faut toujours vérifier et confirmer la mort d'une bête sous peine d'en voir passer à travers les mailles du filet. * Elles disparaissent durant le jour et sont influencées par les phases de la Lune. * Certaines peuvent utiliser la magie tel que dans leur vie antérieur, en cela, elles sont à craindre, de peur qu'elles puissent attaquer à distance ou se régénérer avec plus de hardiesse. La mise à mort d'une bête, de par les produit que l'on peut en retirer ainsi que l'assurance de la sûreté publique, permet d'obtenir une prime, bien sûr plus la bête était dangereuse, et plus la prime sera élevée. Il est à noter qu'une bête puissante et intelligente préférera sortir de Narhyam et quitter les endroits à forte concentration de chasseur. S'engage alors une course poursuite entre chasseur et bête, l'un cherchant à fuir le plus loin possible afin de sauver sa vie ,et l'autre cherchant à tuer la bête le plus rapidement possible afin de protéger les civils. Les Vilebestes: La classification de Vilebeste est donnée à une créature ayant échappée aux autorités assez longtemps et ayant fait assez de victimes supposées pour faire grimper la prime au delà de ce qui est raisonnable pour toute autre. Plus forte, plus intelligente, dotée de pouvoirs magiques ou tout à la fois, la Vilebeste surpasse largement ce qui hante normalement les rues de la ville sanglante. Aucune autorisation spéciale n'est nécessaire pour chasser la Vilebeste, pas plus que pour tout autre bête. Les Vilebeste reçoivent alors un nom et quiconque réussira à la tuer recevra une prime accompagnée qu'un anoblissement donné par le seigneur de Virvelvind en personne. Elles connaissent des périodes d'activité et d'inactivités importantes, soumises à variation, si elles ne fuient pas tout simplement la ville. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe alors qu'elles ne sont pas actives, mais, et heureusement pour Narhyam, elles apparaissent très rarement. Il existe en ce moment six Vilebestes terrorisant Rhuty: Le linceul nocturne: Récompense: 25000 Septim Victimes supposées: 3 civils, 10 chasseurs Etat: Inactive, recherchée. Description: Haute de sept mètres en ce mettant debout et recouverte de foursrure blanche et duveteuse. Elle se replie pour palier à sa grande taille et préfère déambuler dans les endroits neigeux de Rhuty, dans le grand nord, afin de mieux se camoufler. Peu agressive si on la compare au reste des bêtes, elle est malgré tout sauvage et extrêmement dangereuse si elle considère être en danger. Autrefois une jeune religieuse très fervente dans sa pratique et dont le cœur était remplie de bonnes intentions, elle a conservé après sa transformation un goût particulier pour les lieux de cultes et les objets sacrés. Elle est totalement aveugle mais le reste de ses sens sont particulièrement développés. Elle est liée à la magie de guérison, de conjuration et de feu et peut se régénérer avec une efficacité surpassant ses congénères et est nettement plus forte que la plupart des bêtes. Andiron, l'éternel brasier Récompense: 25000 Septim Victimes supposées: 15 civils, 5 chasseurs Etat: Inactive, recherchée. Description: Bête issu d'un chien errant qui aurait réussi à se transformer en une bête redoutable. Haute de trois mètre au garrot et longue de six. Son instinct est destructeur, mais il n'a pas montré le bout de son nez depuis longtemps. Il est continuellement en train de brûler et peut souffler de terribles flammes, ce qui a le don de pouvoir allumer des maisons dans les quartier pauvres de Narhyam ou dans le Rhuty de campagne. Le tuer n'est pas tâche aisée du fait de son aura enflammée mais sa nature purement animale le rend prévisible et empêche trop de perte au niveau des chasseurs. Le s victimes sont surtout issues de dégâts collatéraux. Lié au feu. Sanguinaris, l'affamé. Récompense: 35000 Septim Victimes supposées: 12 civils, 23 chasseurs. Etat: Inactive, recherchée. Description: Une bête de deux mètres au garrot, extrêmement maigre et mutilée. Elle est connue pour sa soif insatiable de sang et sa rapidité impressionnante. Ultra agressive et extrêmement persistante, elle n'abandonne une traque qu'au levé du jour ou face à une source de sang plus abondante et facile à obtenir. Ses griffes et ses crocs, longs et effilés, mutilent les chairs pour faire saigner la proie d'avance. Elle est particulièrement douée pour jouer la comédie et possède la capacité de manipuler le sang, la rendant terriblement dangereuse si on la sous-estime. Elle n'est en revanche pas animée par autre chose que sa faim et ses pouvoirs sont utilisés plus par réflexe que par véritable intention. Sa volonté de survivre est très puissante, elle n'hésitera pas à fuir si elle sent qu'elle perd, pour pourquoi pas, cueillir un chasseur distrait d'un coup de griffe, ou même pourquoi pas une bête. Stentor, l'orage vivant/ Olivia Stenfield (6201/6223-6305) Récompense: 60 000 Septim Victimes supposées: 15 civils, 53 chasseurs Etat: Inactive, recherchée Morte, tuée par Vex le 2 février 6305 Gemme sanglante: Indigo. Aspect: Honneur Description: Un squelette recouvert de fourrure de trois mètre au garrot et d'une dizaine de long. Produit venant d'un puissant Electromancien et d'une transformation en bête, son réveil s'accompagne toujours d'un coup de tonnerre déchirant annonçant sa participation à la chasse. Muet, aveugle, sourd, dépourvu de langue, de peau et de muscles, il arrive tout de même à se mouvoir dans son environnement avec une aisance déconcertante. Tout aussi déconcertants sont les organes de sa cavité thoracique et abdominale, en parfaits état de fonctionnement, lui permettant de respirer et de pomper du sang et de la vie dans ses os et sa fourrure de tempête. Les poils de Stentor peuvent, si associés aux bons procédés de raffinage, permettre de donner des papiers de foudre, objet puissant permettant aux chasseurs fortunés et expérimentés de lancer des éclairs magiques (à raison d'un arc par morceau.) Spécialisé dans la magie élémentaire électrokinétique, ses poils sont chargés d’électricité mortelle, tonnent et permettent de tuer et désorienter ses proies. Être exceptionnel, il alimente des histoires épiques, et est passé dans l'imagination collective comme un objet de fierté et de fascination pour la population de Narhyam. Il aura facilement gagné le titre culturel de demi-dieu et les habitants de l'extérieur de Narhyam pensent à lui quand on parle de bête ou de Vilebeste. Se battre contre lui serait un grand honneur et son histoire alimenta beaucoup de vocations. Sa majestés des charognes: Récompense: 100 000 Septim Victimes supposées: 25 civils, 90 chasseurs Etat: Extrèmement actif Description: Haute de huit mètres, dotée d'une magie primitive et efficace, intelligente mais dénuée de pitié. Cette Vilebeste est un cauchemar ambulant parmi les chasseur et seuls les plus fous ou les plus aguerris tente de l'affronter. Elle semble apparaitre et disparaitre à sa guise, dénuée d'objectif ou de motivations réelle si ce n'est de renforcer sa réputation vicieuse. Son corps semble être entièrement fait d'une nuée de rats de toute taille, mais aussi d'un squelette d'oiseau. Sa crête dorsale et osseuse semble lui servir de potence pour les cages de torture pendant dessus. Elle y enfermerait ceux qu'elle juge capable de crier assez fort. Furent remarqués hommes, femmes et enfant dans les cages, et elles sembleraient s'adapter magiquement à la taille de la victime. Elle peut bien sûr décomposer et recomposer son corps à volonté, et semble capable de produire une forme primitive de Nécromancie. Aucun chasseur n'a envie de faire partie de ses jouets, mais l'attrait de la récompense, de l'honneur et de la gloire qui arriverait avec sa destruction apporte toujours de la chair fraiche à la potence. Le soleil noir l'a réveillé et l'a rendu particulièrement actif. Sleipnir, le premier chasseur Récompense: 250 000 Septim Victimes supposées: 1 civile, 125 chasseurs Etat: Inactive, recherchée Description: Vilebeste issue du premier des chasseur, mais aussi la première bête à avoir obtenue le statut de Vilebeste. Le légendaire Sleipnir déchira les cœurs en se transformant, à la fois littéralement et de manière plus figurative. Le colosse de six mètre de haut, caché par une cape de lin blanc sale aurait deux têtes et huit pattes plus ou moins équines. Armé de sa terrible épée de la pleine lune, une épée éthérée qui aurait selon la légende été fabriqué par Tettra en personne à partir de rayons lunaires et de sélénite. Cette épée aurait été offerte à Sleipnir alors qu'il était encore humain car il aurait découvert pendant une de ses chasse le secret de l'acier. La créature, le cauchemar vivant qu'il est, sait manier cette épée à la perfection et son anatomie étrange arrive à jouer en sa faveur lors de ses combats. Il n'affronterait apparemment que des adversaires d'honneur qui pourraient lui donner du fil à retordre, et uniquement en combat singulier, après avoir massacrer sans plus de cérémonie ceux qui voudrait s'opposer ou intervenir pendant le match. Le tuer ferait de la personne qui arriverait cet exploit le plus grand chasseur de tous les temps. Il est la seule bête connue qui puisse parler consciemment, les autres n'exploitant que des capacités latentes de mimétisme et n'associant pas de sens aux mots mais plutôt aux intonations. "Nous chassons les bêtes." Le Jarl organisa les nuits de chasse, il remarqua l'influence de la Lune sur ses sujets, touchés par la transformation en bête, différents toutefois des ours et des loups garous, mais leur ressemblant beaucoup. Il décida que chaque pleine lunes et nouvelles Lune, il faudrait organiser une chasse, une chasse terrible. Un évènement qui ferait plaisir au Cauchemar sanglant, un massacre public. La chasse à la bête, la Grande chasse. Tous ceux qui mettaient le nez dehors ces nuits là était automatiquement considérés comme faisant partie du jeu, chasseurs et chassés. Et dans cette folie, cette ivresse de sang et de violence naquit une nouvelle profession, tiré d'une ancienne: la chasse. Armés de fins équipements et considérés comme des demis-dieux en période de chasse, ils chasse les hommes et les bête, et se chassent parfois eux même quand l'un d'eux succombe à l'ivresse du sang et des massacres. Voyageant dans tout Rhuty, ils chassèrent avec Allégresse la plupart des loups-garou et des ours garous, les considérant comme des bêtes à chasser. Ils firent sortir des prisonniers des prisons pour les jeter aux bête et s’abreuver de leur sang, mettant à mort tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'hostile dans les rues sans loi et sans pitié de Narhyam. Ils sentent tous le sang, et recherchent tous avec ferveur et adoration le Pâlesang. Ils cherchent mais ne trouve pas. Ils ne trouveront sans doute jamais, plus intéressés par le sang et ses joies, s'amusant comme des enfants dans les flaques de celui ci,invoquant des démons, des anges et d'autre créatures à massacrer, peignant les murs de la cité d'un écarlate rapidement devenu noir. Il est à noter que la chasse, est pratiquée par toute personne pouvant porter des armes et chasser des bêtes, quelque soit le status social, il sera reconnu comme un chasseur comme un autre, et de nombreuses célébrités apparurent parmi ceux-ci. Certains tentèrent de mettre la mains sur l'être de pur-sang, mais celui ci arriva à les convaincre de se trancher leurs gorges devant lui pour le rejoindre, pour le faire grandir. Dans son globe verre, le sang attend et appelle des émissaires des dieux pour venir à Narhyam. Il excrète des joyaux de sang qui font le bonheur de ceux à qui ils sont destinés, leur donne de terrible cauchemars, et ceux ci les acceptent avec joie, convaincus de leurs valeur prophétique. Des malades et des infirmes viennent se soigner par le sang de L'Eglise et du Collège, et nombreux durent rejoindre la chasse, chercher le sang, accomplir la quête millénaire et le faire couler, le consommer et en imbiber son être, se rapprocher des dieux, communiquer avec eux et les comprendre, voilà ce qui motive les chasseurs, un ordre aussi flexible qu'une nuée d'oiseau. Le Style de combat du chasseur: "Attaque! Attaque! Attaque!" Telle est la philosophie du chasseur, celui-ci ne pouvant pas rivaliser avec la force d'une bête n'a aucun intérêt à miser sur une posture défensive, car il finirait de toute façon par être submergé par la force et le nombre des créatures. Le chasseur a des réflexes aiguisés et reste agile, versatile et garde un œil sur son environnement car il doit forcement se servir de tous les avantages à sa disposition afin de pouvoir vaincre dans les rues de la ville de Narhyam et faire couler le sang. L'élégance, l'esthétique ou l'honneur n'a qu'une valeur très secondaire dans la tête du chasseur. Un combat n'est de toute façon jamais équilibré, et surtout pas avec une bête et encore moins avec une Vilebeste. Chaque coups et chaque esquives doit être considéré avec une montre en main, afin de tuer le plus rapidement possible son adversaire, le soucis de la mort infortunée du chasseur est une priorité de celui-ci. Donc le chasseur frappe toujours pour tuer ou tuer plus efficacement. Ainsi, un chasseur solitaire est facilement considéré comme fou ou simplement stupide, et des groupes de trois à quatre chasseurs, regroupés eux même dans des guildes d'une douzaine de personnes permettent généralement d'assurer un sentiment relatif de sécurité, afin de d'éviter de se faire frapper dans le dos par une bête ou un autre chasseur mal-intentionné. Cela permet aussi d'éviter, encore une fois priorité du chasseur, de se retrouver seul avec plus de bêtes qu'il ne peut en affronter. La fuite est souvent une option et les chasseurs encore vivant qui n'ont jamais fuit durant leur carrière se compte sur les doigts d'une main, dans ces conditions, beaucoup des chasseurs les plus expérimentés sont aussi les plus agiles. Capable de sauter de toits en toits, de courir quelques mètres sur les murs , de s'accrocher à un rebord, de grimper et de sauter de très haut afin de fuir ou de poursuivre leur proies. Quatre caractéristiques définissent le chasseurs et tous ceux qui sont capable de survivre à leurs première chasse réponde à au moins trois de ces quatre là: la rapidité, l'agilité, la force et l'endurance. Ceci sont les quatre piliers de la chasse à la bête. Aussi appelés Carré du chasseur, les armes appartenant à des chasseurs sont généralement marquées d'un carré pour cette raison symbolique. L’équipement traditionnel du chasseur: Le chasseur, de par les circonstances exceptionnelles de la chasse à la bête, à droit à un équipement peu commun pour quelqu'un qui fait autant couler le sang. Aucune armure réelle n'est recommandée, et bien souvent, il arrive de voir des corsets ou des brassards de cuirs sur des chasseurs, mais bien peu font attention à la défense. Une armure lourde finirait simplement par transformer le chasseur en boite de conserve presque aveugle et sourde remplit de sang et prête à être massacrée de toute part, les souffrances en cas de mort ne ferait qu'augmenter. Cherchant à maximiser l'agilité, le chasseur porte avant tout des vêtements lui permettant de bouger confortablement et de faire multiples acrobaties afin d'éviter un des terribles coups que peuvent donner les bêtes. Un chapeau et des lunettes permettent de ne pas se faire aveugler par le sang qui peut gicler sur le visage d'un combattant et sont conseillés par la plupart des chasseurs. Torches et pistolets armés de balles remplis de vif-argent sont parmi les armes de choix d'un chasseur. Mais les balles, tirées sur des êtres dont la physiologie n'a plus rien d'humain et peut prendre des formes encore inconnue, ne donne qu'une efficacité relative à l'arme. Son principal atout est bien sûr la capacité à ralentir au moins la progressions des bêtes, afin de pouvoir mieux frapper grâce à l'arme principale du chasseur ou sa magie. Là, Epee et Haches sont les favorites, même si l'on peut compter sur des Hallebardes, des lances et autre joyeusetés de l'époque du Rhuty médiéval. Faites d'acier de Rhutile pour les plus fortunés ou juste d'acier normal, les formes varies mais gardent un point très important dans le design choisit: L'arme est bien souvent barbelée ou possède des dents de scie afin de faire le maximum de dégâts et d’occasionner des blessures très difficile à régénérer. Que ce soit une épée ou une hache, elles possèdent bien souvent des runes bénissant l'arme et censée l'aider dans l'affrontement des bêtes. De nombreuses drogues et médicaments de combat, ainsi que d'autre équipements pratiques entrent dans l’attirail du chasseur: Des psychotrope augmentant la force et les réflexes, du sang pour se régénérer et apaiser la soif ou même des produits artisanaux comme des cocktails molotov et autres grenades permettant de facilement faire d'importants dégâts à une bête avant de l'affronter au corps à corps ou de disperser un groupe hostile. D'autres instruments peuvent aussi entrer dans cette classification, mais cela fait alors partis du domaine de l'optionnel et change radicalement selon les préférences du chasseur. La soif et l'appel du sang Hélas les chasseurs eux aussi sont soumis aux même lois que les hommes et en affrontant les bêtes, en prenant des drogues altérant ses perceptions et capacités et en s'abandonnant à l'ivresse du sang, celui ci peut devenir particulièrement instable, voir complètement fou. Des chasseurs se transformant en bête ou devenus fous sont de terribles dangers, notamment car ils gardent, en plus de leur terrible agressivité et résistance, tout l'art du chasseur. C'est à un ordre appelé "le Couvent", que revient la tâche de traquer et détruire ces chasseurs perdus. Ils sont plus ou moins discrets et se fondent généralement parmi les chasseurs durant les jours de chasse, jugeant et observant ceux-ci de leur première chasse jusqu'au jour où le chasseur arrête sa carrière, que ce soit pour le meilleurs ou le pire. Ils sont très peu appréciés et se considèrent comme le moindre mal de Narhyam. Le sang raffiné, finissant si consommé en abus par faire développer des symptômes d'addictions, fait partis des produits les plus importants et les plus dangereux de l'usage du clan Virvelvind. Capable de soigner, capable de tuer. Tout être nait par le sang, se transcende par le sang, et s'éteint dans le sang. Quand il arriva, il remplaça beaucoup de médicament, il remplaça une partie de l'alcool de par la jouissance qu'il procure, et pour certain, il remplace la chaleur de l'acte charnelle. Et il n'existe aucun équivalent aussi puissant en Narhyam, il teinte l'âme et l'esprit de tous les habitant et visiteurs de celle-ci, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le Panthéon de Narhyam Le Cauchemar Sanglant: La fascination issu de ses quelques apparitions historiques lors de grande bataille Rhutiennes devint vite un intérêt d'ordre culturel, scientifique et enfin, l'objet d'un culte dont il est l'objet principal dans la chatellerie du clan de Virvelvind. Lui sont dédiés plusieurs autels et cérémonies et tous essaient d'accéder à une part et un aspect de cette chose très silencieuse. Certains sont convaincus qu'il n'y a jamais eut de Cauchemar Sanglant et qu'il n'est qu'une excuse pour qu'une ville aussi décadente que Narhyam tombe dans le cannibalisme. D'autre craignent sont influence et pense qu'il est l'un des pire chose qui puisse arriver aux hommes, dégoutés par la folie et la douleur du culte. D'autre pense que son apparence humanoïde n'est là que pour cacher sa nature profondément étrangère à l'humanité et son profond désintérêts pour les affaires d'ici-bas.D'autre encore, majoritaire en terre de Narhyam, l'adore et essaie à tout prix d'entrer en communion avec celui-ci, par tous les moyens. Il faut aussi dire qu'il n'a pas laisser beaucoup d'instructions très claires quant à ses intentions réelles. Du moment que le sang coule à flot, on imagine qu'il est au moins contenté. Il est bien entendu lié aux sang et à la nuit. Nerm, aspect de la guerre: Tiré des histoires d'un certain cavalier apportant dans son sillage la guerre et la désolation, il est profondément révéré dans le culte classique Rhutien et trouva naturellement sa place en Narhyam. Là encore, sa nature est incertaine et son apparence un mystère, mais il est plus souvent représenté comme un homme en armure épaisse et portant une épée de taille exagérée. Il est lié aux changement et à la destruction. Nodens, Chef de la chasse sauvage: Saint patron des chasseurs et de leurs associés, il est une altération ou un aspect différent du Nodens de la culture Rhutienne classique, passant d'un dieu mineur à l'un des principales aspects de la vie des Narhyamites. Représenté comme un vieil homme à longue barbe, à la musculature imposante et se déplaçant sur un chariot, accompagnés de très nombreux chasseurs derrière lui. Là aussi, la nature humanoïde du dieu est un sujet de débat qui alimente les conversations à la fois orale et épistolaire, tant les écrits qui lui sont associés sont cryptiques. Il semble respecter profondément l'acte de chasser et promet une place dans la grande chasse à quiconque s'en montrera digne, afin de chasser les plus dangereux gibiers de la création pour l'éternité. Il est souvent représenté en tant que partenaire avec l'Aspect du Sang tant la chasse et le sang vont de paire. Peut être que l'homme peut se féliciter d'être reconnu comme trop faible pour faire partie de ses proies de choix. Il est très lié aux vents et aux tempêtes. Jorm, le maître des bêtes: Une corruption de Mijorn, le souverain des bêtes. Le maitre des proies et des prédateur. Il aurait façonné à partir du sang créature toutes les créature qui vivent, qui marchent et qui nagent, que ce soit dans les eaux, les terres ou les airs. Il accueillerait avec joie les bêtes et les Vilebestes dans son havre, mais ne permettrait pas de trouver l'au delà des plus valeureux étant donné qu'on l'obtient non par sa fierté, mais sa pitié et sa miséricorde. On le prie pour donner sa bénédiction aux âmes des bêtes tués et aux chasseurs afin d'éviter le plus possible les tragédies. En cela, il fonctionne comme un dieu protecteur plutôt que pourfendeur. Il est lié aux os et à la lune. Tettra, les crocs de la terre: Elle donna l'acier, le bois, et les métaux aux homme pour faire couler le sang à flot, et en cela, elle ressemble beaucoup à Tetora de la forge infernale, son aspect honoré autre part en Rhuty d'Orient. Elle serait gardienne des porte de l'au delà et demanderait toujours, avec beaucoup moins d'insistance, la réponse à l'énigme de l'acier. Renier la chair et participer à la forge d'armes mortelles et sophistiquées est une des façons de l'honorer. Elle est lié à la terre et au métal. Oedéon, le son des eaux: Sans doute le plus cryptique des Dieu de ce panthéon principal. Totalement incorporel et ne se manifestant que grâce à son action sur les liquides, il est dit que sa voix est indistinguable du bruit de l'eau qui ruisselle, goutte, et celui des vagues, le rendant très difficile à comprendre. Les quelques oracles qui y parviennent néanmoins affirme qu'il cherche à fusionner. Avec qui, avec quoi, personne n'a trouvé de réponses concrètes. Il est très lié à l'eau et au son. Frejä, la mort et la naissance: Associée aux menstruation, à la naissance, la guérison, à la maladie et à la mort. Frejä est une force puissante que plusieurs couvants vénère avec ferveur car sans ce don de la vie et de la mort, l'acte de donner et faire couler le sang perdrait de son importance symbolique. De nature farceuse, elle créa les maladie et en fit des énigmes auquel une ou plusieurs solutions en ferait les remèdes. Elle est très liée au feu, et à la lumière. Le Cauchemar de Virvelvind. La famille de Virvelvind compte parmi les premiers des vampires apparu en Urania, et constituèrent bien vite leur différence. Les deux premiers vampires apparus en Rhuty furent le comte Alrik de Virvelvind lui-même ainsi que sa soeur Eldrid Almardottir, il y a de cela quelques milliers d'années. Leur existence était anormale et dangereuse, et la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer de la vie était de se tenir tranquille le plus longtemps possible en se cachant dans une crypte située sous l'actuel palais de Virvelvind. La soif de sang se manifestait différemment pour les deux vampires, qui au fur et à mesure du temps, virent leurs pouvoirs et leur caractère évoluer. Au départ, le vampire, alors appelé lugaroo était presque indistinguable de la goule, cette créature nécrophage et anthropomorphe, et l'on pense que les deux espèces sont liées l'une à l'autre. Le mort-vivant se levait la nuit, ses traits funèbres toujours présents, et se nourrissait de la chair et du sang des vivants de façon généralement fatale. Le mauvais mort était porteur des maladies et des parasites que le lugaroo transportait depuis la tombe, la créature était alors un porteur de peste reconnu et anéanti en conséquence. Une seule attaque avait la capacité de détruire une ville si les quarantaines n'étaient pas respectées, ou si le sang de la bête infectait les nappes phréatiques. Ainsi, l'influence néfaste de la créature, même si elle ne créait pas de nouveaux représentants de son espèce, pouvait durer des semaines après sa destruction (plutôt aisée à l'époque) et provoquer de véritables épidémies si les conditions étaient réunies. Les jumeaux d'Almar furent laissé pour mort à cause d'un empoisonnement, les cours des chefs de clans Inuit sont des endroits dangereux où naitre. Toujours vivants dans leurs crypte unique, ils eurent peur de mourir de faim et ils s'éveillèrent à la magie par instinct de survie. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement doué, et leur talent leur permis de dévorer à distance la vie et le sang des autre alors qu'ils mâchaient leur linceul. Le sang maculait le tissu dans leur bouche et il ne leur suffisait que de sucer le liquide vital afin de couvrir leurs besoin en eau et en nutriments. Le sol maudit du pôle nord, chargé par l'influence encore grande des esprits les changea. Ils devinrent des vampires de pure sang et se distinguèrent des lugaroo de l'époque par leur méthode pouvant permettre de laisser une proie en vie pendant des années, permettant une collecte régulière de sang et même la création d'esclaves prêt à tout pour gouter à nouveau à la douleur exquise de la morsure. Eldrid était la moins ambitieuse. Là où son frère s'était infiltré, voulant apprendre à vivre parmi les humains et leurs société qui évoluait, gagnant des échelons par démonstration de pouvoir et par intrigue politique, elle ne se prêtait que peu au jeu. Elle n'avait aucun goût pour les frivolités de la noblesses, les mariages, les danses, les guerres et la vie avec ses proie. Elle était plus sauvage, plus farouche et peu un être un peu folle, traumatisée par sa courte vie de mortelle. Elle goûta plutôt un retour à la nature, voyant son ambition et sa soif de pouvoir augmenter au fur à et mesure que le temps passait, à sa propre manière. Quand ils prirent leur forme et leur pouvoir définitif, une constatation dût se faire, Eldrid et ses fidèles étaient capable de survivre en parfait état à la lumière du soleil, et même si ses marionnettes les moins puissantes n'arrivaient pas à garder une forme très humaine, sa cour à elle, composée de proies changées et obéissantes, décrivant les spécimens les plus abjects du royaume. Les vampires, alors encore peu matures et dont les pouvoirs et leurs forme pouvaient évoluer grandement en fonction de leur naissance ou de leur nature. Alrik prit le motif du loup car il s'évertua à tenter de prendre des lycanthrope errants à son contrôle. Eldrid fut le moustique, elle était surnommée l'anophèle. Vivant dans les marais au sud de Narhyam, elle était vectrice de plusieurs maladies dangereuses, et parfois uniques, elle s'isola et devint sauvage, terrible et assoiffée. Capable de prendre une forme d'arthropode, et infligeant ce changement de forme à ses victime. Sa soif de chair était sans limite, et sa sauvagerie ainsi que sa puissance étaient des dangers considérables. Le Comte de Virvelvind, après plusieurs essais de négociations et plusieurs siècles de contrôle en eut assez, et après un raid particulièrement terrible des esclaves de sa soeur, Alors même que le Rhuty de l'ouest attaquait pour obtenir le contrôle politique de la région, il fit d'une pierre deux coups et lors d'une terrible bataille durant lequel le sang coula à flot, il y a de cela six cents-ans. Il laissa les forces armées royales et alliées entrer dans la ville, attirant avec eux une grande partie des vampires d'Eldrid, alors appelés les noyés, en référence à leur affinité pour l'eau et la boue. Il fit évacuer une grande partie de la population saine de la ville alors qu'il provoqua un incendie terrible qui détruisit la plupart des bâtiments et ne laissa que peu de chose en état, tuant sans discrimination les noyés, les fidèles d'Eldrid, les armées attaquantes et une partie de la population civile infectée par les pestes mais aussi une fraction de la population saine, sa femme Carmilla de Virvelvind,alors encore humaine, ne sortit pas indemne de l'évènement la laissant fragilisée sous sa forme de vampire. Il partit lui même et avec ses meilleurs soldats d'élites pour une expédition punitive où il détruisit toutes ses ruches, tua tous les noyés par le feu et sa manipulation du sang, et la tua ensuite elle, la coupa en petits morceaux, l'incinéra, puis il dispersa les cendres dans le marécages afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se reconstituer. Il dût accepter la défaite face aux troupes d'unification Rhutienne et passa les prochains siècles à reconstruire Narhyam avec l'aide de l'église du sang, les bêtes et leurs avantages représentaient un problème mineur face à l'ancienne menace que représentait les vampires. Il semble maintenant que les noyés, les porteurs de peste, suceur de sang insectoïdes... soient de retour. Les produits du sang et les conséquences de la chasse non exhaustive Fiole de sang: Connue pour ses effets, cette fiole contient du sang raffiné par les soins du Collège, présentant apparemment la solution à de nombreuses maladies. Un des produits de base de la vente à Narhyam. Plasma d'Ours-Garou: Devenu de plus en plus chère du fait de la raréfaction des ours-garou en Rhuty. Le Plasma concentré D'Ours-Garou aurait un effet surprenant sur la force physique de celui qui se l'injecte, décuplant sa vitesse et sa force de frappe pour arriver presque à la cheville de celle des bêtes. Transfusion de Riche-sang: Considérée comme une panacée. Le prix à payer est toutefois très élevé. Uniquement offert par l'Eglise locale. Pâte d'hématies de Loup-Garou: Une pâte produite en extrayant et en traitant le sang d'un loup garou, au goût de fer très prononcé et extrêmement nutritive, une ration peut servir à nourrir un homme pendant une nuit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se nourrir. Riche en minéraux, en lipides essentiels et en sucres, elle peut remettre d'aplomb et prêt à la chasse le plus chétif des hommes. Vendu en six portions, elle se conserve très bien, mais certains consommateurs rapportent une soif de sang bien plus intense après ingestion. Sang concentré de bêtes: Connues pour leur capacité régénératives. Les bêtes, ces créatures difficile à tuer laissent tout de même du sang derrière elles, sang pouvant servir de base à de nombreux élixirs et décoctions. Plus puissants, plus concentré et plus dangereux que le sang humain, le sang de bête est sa propre entité à considérer avec prudence. Certain disent qu'il s'agit de l'ingrédient de base du Riche-Sang, mais personne ne pourrait attester de la véracité de ces propos. Gemme de sang: Des reliques de l'époque D'Idwen. Une pierre écarlate aux multiples faces réfléchissantes. Peu d'ecclésiastes savent en faire et elle relève du mystère pour beaucoup d'habitants, mais elles semble émaner une puissance particulière. Liqueur foudroyante: Une puissante préparation alcoolique faite à base de liquides cérébrospinaux de bête, d'ours-garou et de loup-garou dans des quantité qui sont très bien gardés par leur fabriquant. Cette liqueur au goût amer et puissant renforce la vigueur de ceux qui la consomme mais peut provoquer de terribles hallucinations. Pilule du chasseur: Une petite boule sèche faite à base de Riche-sang et d'autre composés jalousement gardé par ses fabricants. Ses propriétés de désinhibition et d'amélioration des réflexes en en font un puissant allier du chasseur débutant qui voit ses chances de survie décuplées. Elle peut aussi servir à des usages récréatifs. Moelle osseuse de démon: Puissant mutagène traité et injecté avec du Riche-sang et d'autre composants. Il permet, à la fin d'un traitement très lourd et non pas dénué de ses échecs graves, d'obtenir de plus grandes capacités sensorielles, physiques et mentales. La nature démoniaque réelle du produit est inconnue mais les personnes qui suivirent avec succès cette thérapie en ressortirent tous différent. L'exemple le plus notable serait celui de chasseurs pouvant sentir et reconnaitre différents "sang" et entendre des bruits de vagues durant leurs sommeil. Hémacite: ''Faite à partir de sang de porc, d'additifs et de poudre d'os, cette substance a, une fois moulée, la consistance d'un bois doux et facile à rayer. Facile à teindre, à peindre et à poser,très légère, ses usages sont très divers, que ce soit pour produire la poignée d'une épée, un bouton de chemise, une monture de lunette ou une poignée de porte. Elle peut durer plusieurs siècles en l'état et est peu chère à produire, vu l'abondance de sang et d'os de Narhyam. ''Acier de Rhutile: Un acier ayant d'extraordinaires qualités de flexibilité et de solidité. Il est obtenu en extrayant le fer et autres minéraux venant de sang d'humain et de bête et en le traitant de manière spéciales ne lui donnant toutes ses propriétés qu'une fois qu'il est mis en forme par le fabriquant de l'objet. Particulièrement prisé par les chasseurs fortunés, cet acier très bon conducteur des runes de sang possède notamment une couleur mâte bien plus sombre et moins réfléchissante malgré sa surface lisse et travaillée. Un suintement rouge profond ainsi que quelques veines écarlates apparaissent à la surface du matériel si il est abîmé. Il est à noter qu'afin de créer une épée de taille normale à partir d'acier de Rhutile, de un à deux kilogrammes pour les épées batardes, il est nécessaire de vider environ 375 personnes de leurs sang. De nombreuse imitations de moindre qualité faites en sang de porcs sont aussi à vendre. Runes de sang: Des symboles Rhutiens ancien, en plus d'autre plus ésotériques souvent utilisés par le Collège et l'Eglise, faites généralement à base de Riche-sang. Posées en phrases poétiques sur des armes ou autre matériel bon conducteur pour leurs magie, elles permettent d'obtenir un effet propre à l'arme. Il est à noter qu'elles ne comptent pas comme des enchantement et que l'objet, malgré l'absence de propriétés magiques initiales, déclenchera son effet comme le texte le décrirait, les effets sont toutefois plus subtiles et moins impressionnants que ceux ci. Un objet marqué de Runes sanglantes ne peut pas se faire enchanter par des moyens communs . Ces Runes sont rares, l'art de les écrire et les poser jalousement gardé et peu de matériaux peuvent conduire efficacement leurs poèmes, si ce n'est l'acier de Rhutile. Savoir cauchemardesques: '' Les restes de fous dont les savoir aberrants finirent par se graver littéralement dans et sur leur crânes. Les runes produites, puissantes, sont très prisées d'intellectuels en quête de savoirs interdits et d'ecclésiastiques voulant se rapprocher du Cauchemar sanglant. Seul le Collège peut en vendre, mais ils peuvent se récolter en plein Narhyam. ''Cordon ombilical traité: Un produit peu commun et peu connus, utilisé par les moins répugnés. le sang vierge contenu dans le cordon ombilical contient la mémoire du chaos-prénatal, de la réalité qui dépasse les simples sphères terrestres et infernales, et qui, d'après certain, échapperait aussi aux abysse. Très difficile à se procurer, il s'agit d'un spécialité secrète de certains haut placés de L'Eglise. La vérité quand à ce qui est raconté, concernant ces préparations de cordons, est très floue. Goutte de l'enfant prodige: Un objet que seuls quelques privilégiés eurent la chance de voir, et encore moins d'en posséder. Il s'agit d'une partie du corps liquide de l'enfant sacré de L'Eglise locale, devenue une croûte sphérique, elle donne, si posée sous l’oreiller, des visions cauchemardesques pendant le sommeil. Pensant qu'il s'agit de visions sacrées, les gens acceptent avec joie la douleur nocturne, se souciant toutefois de ne pas pouvoir retenir ce qu'ils apprennent à leur réveil. Conséquences principales: * Tension terrible entre le clan Virvelvind et le Clan Amok, ainsi que la déchéance de ce dernier. * Raréfaction des Ours-Garou et disparition presque totale des loups-garou. * Apparition du risque causé par les bêtes et les Vilebestes. * Apparition d'une nouvelle force spéciale composée uniquement de chasseurs chevronnés. * Forte augmentation de la mortalité criminelle à Narhyam et à Rhuty, mais augmentation considérable des crim es violents. * Diffusion de la magie de sang à Narhyam. Et augmentation du marché d'armes Narhyamites. La Bataille de 5730 La Grande catastrophe de 6305 Trivia * Il y a d'autre choses à rajouter, Sakku le fera en temps voulu * BLOODBORNE LES ENFANTS * Non, Nyarlathotep n'a rien fait! * Oui, de l'horreur cosmique, oui le trope "Humans are Bastard" est très en force ici. * Le thème de Narhyam et de ses habitant est évidemment "The court of the Crimson King" (♪)